White Houses
by slytherclaw97
Summary: Post-war. 'Mione, Draco, Hannah, George and Luna are all back for their last year at Hogwarts. They've all suffered and they're all different, but will a change and some white houses bring them together? Geomione,a bit of Drannah & Luna/Neville also
1. Carriage Rides

**White Houses**

_Author's Note- Hey there! First off, the title of this story is also the name of a Vanessa Carlton song, so all rights to her on that(you should check it out, it's a pretty good song, but mind you, my story's ending is slightly happier). All other rights (characters, spells, most settings, etc.) go to J.K. Rowling. Because sadly, I am not her. This story is told from 5 POVs, maybe six if this goes where I want it too. Well anyway, enough talking done on my part. Let's start this thing._

Chapter 1-Carriage Rides

_~O~_

Hermione sighed as she got off of the Hogwarts Express for the seventh time since she found out she was a wizard. The wind played with her now tame-able hair as she walked towards the carriages. She was warmed by the feeling of familiarity as she heard Hagrid's deep, booming voice say yet again, "Firs' years over here!". The half-giant was soon tuned out by the bright witch, for she suddenly took notice to the many white little bungalows spread out over the vast Hogwarts grounds. Hermione almost made a mental note to investigate it with Harry and Ron when she remembered.

Just a month after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry decided to just join the aurors, seeing as he didn't technically need to complete his years at Hogwarts. Of course, Ron followed suit. So Hermione was short of her two best friends for the whole year. But then again, could she really count Ron as her friend?

You see, unlike Harry, Ron waited until the last minute(well into August) to tell Hermione that he was going to go into auror training and that he wasn't going to Hogwarts. The two got into a horrid, massive fight, that every muggle in the town near the Borrow must have heard. Tears threatened to spill from the bookworms deep, brown eyes as she remembered how it all ended.

_He broke up with me_, Hermione thought for the umpteenth time since it happened, _I can't believe we're over._

By now Hermione had reached the carriages. She forlornly patted the thestral's dark, wispy mane before stepping into the carriage it was pulling. She lurched forward a bit, and was finally off on her way to the castle for the last time.

~O~

Shuddering horribly at the sight of the thestrals, Draco recalled the first time he could see them. Less than two years ago, after he had failed to kill Dumbledore, he was walking briskly toward the entrance of Hogwarts to apparate home. He was associated with the Death Eaters at that point and couldn't just step onto the train as though all was well. He looked slight longingly towards the carriages, knowing that never again would he be able to ride in them, when lo and behold, there were suddenly hundreds of black horse-like creatures pulling them. At first Draco was very surprised, then an unsettling feeling filled the pit of his stomach. He remembered the oaf, Hagrid, talking about some creatures, thestrals. You could only see them if you witnessed death. He saw Dumbledore die.

The Malfoy heir pulled himself out of his thoughts, stepped aboard the ornate carriage, and watched as the grounds flew by, thinking about the upcoming year. Aside from the thestrals, Draco was rather excited to be back at Hogwarts. Over the summer, his name and his mother's name have been cleared. This showed him a slightly better year. Sure, people were still going to send him glares, but he'd get over it and stand tall with Malfoy pride and whatnot-right? Just as long as no one mentioned his father.

While Draco and his mother gained clear names, his father hadn't been as lucky. Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to five years in Azkaban. Frankly, Draco didn't care. He now _loathed_ his father and what the older Malfoy man had brought him into. Yes, Draco _could_ change, in fact, he had-a little bit anyway. But he could never get rid of the mark on his arm, reminding him every day of the darkest and bleakest part of his life.

~O~

Hannah Abbot knew that things have changed for the better since the death of Lord Voldemort. But she somehow just couldn't forget the past that was now behind her. People died during the Final Battle. And she had to just stand there, helplessly. The reoccurring nightmares about the battle were worse than the actual memories though, for they held the death of her mother in them, even though she died during Hannah's sixth year.

Drowned in her thoughts, Hannah _almost _forgot that she was in a thestral-drawn carriage(although she wished she couldn't see the animals, it comforted her finally knowing they were actually there) and on her way to Hogwarts. Taking a deep breath, she looked out the window, preparing to see the worst possible damage to the grounds.

..._What?_, Hannah thought, _What on EARTH are all of those white little houses doing all around the lake? ...wow, the professors really restored almost everything._

Finding solace in the latter part of that thought, Hannah grinned. It would be just a smidge easier to walk the halls without rubble and such serving as a reminder of a past months. She refused to let the battle get in the way of her final year as a Hufflepuff.

Hannah's carriage bumped and a frog croaked somewhere in the deep, tangled, forbidden forest. The frog reminded her of toads, which reminded her of Trevor, which reminded her of Neville. A blush quickly covered the Hufflepuff's face as she remembered how brave Neville was in the Final Battle.

_He really has become quite handsome. _Hannah laughed as she recalled the bungling little first year he once was. She was almost certain the boy would be in Hufflepuff, but then he ended up Gryffindor, not allowing her much time to become his friend. But then when they both had become part of the D.A., they became quick friends. And now the pair was going back for their final year at Hogwarts. This year was looking to be not that bad, not that bad at all.

~O~

His head bumped into the side of the carriage yet again. He only felt an echo of pain. Not making much of an effort, he picked up his head and stared out of the window and into the forbidden forest. It was a rather bright day, making the forest look sort of inviting. However, he saw it as a downright dreary day. Nothing at all would make it better.

George couldn't _believe_ his mother when she told him he was going back to complete his final year of Hogwarts. He monotonously told her that he was fine working at the shop and simply didn't need the NEWTs, as he was already an accomplished businessman, and would be at _least_ a whole year older than everyone else in seventh year, seeing as no one else ditched Umbridge before the exams.

But, his mother started to insist and told her-still with a monotone voice, mind you- that ok, he'd try another year at Hogwarts. Molly was quite shocked to see her son give in that quickly, but it was apparently just more proof that he needed to attend Hogwarts once again.

_Just wait until Fred finds out_, George thought at first, before slowly coming again to the conclusion that his twin never would. Fred was dead.

_Fred. Was. Dead._ The thought echoed in George's head until the wall of numbness broke and he started to sob bitterly. He apologized to Fred, sorry that his one and only twin wasn't with him to stumble through the year, sorry that he had let him die. He was sorry for everything and nothing at all.

The forest grew thinner and George noted that he was probably close the the main entrance of Hogwarts. He knew Ginny would be sitting with him at the feast and spending most of her time with him in the common room for the rest of the year. He didn't really care about what everyone else thought, but he needed to be strong about everything for his little sister. _Just until night,_ he thought.

~O~

Luna curiously eyed the quaint white huts that were scattered throughout the grounds. _Nice little huts, all white and clean, something new, something that wouldn't remind people of the battle,_ she thought. This was exactly the type of thing that Luna believed the students needed. For how could something so frightening and bloody have happened here just months ago when now there were many clean, white houses all over what was the battlefield.

This was how Luna planned to think, but she learned that sometimes the unexpected happens, and you can't stop your thoughts, words, or actions. Sometimes something happens to you that will somehow drastically change your life forever. Like getting kidnapped on the Hogwarts train home and being locked in a cellar in the Malfoy manor.

It seems that since then, Luna's eyes had hardened a bit, and have gotten more depth. They were no longer just dreamy and always staring off in the distance. Luna would always stay calm in face of a crisis, now just the sound of her father dropping a dish made her shake in fright. _Well, I guess that's one of the reasons that I'm in Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor_, she thought as the castle's front became clearer.

A smile crept onto Luna's face. It was time for a new year to start. She was finally almost ready to go out into the real wizarding world as an educated witch. All Luna had to do was get through some new changes.


	2. The Unity Project

_Author's Note- Yay! If you're reading this, it means you didn't abandon my story!(sorry, first fanfic, it's sort of exciting) Just a heads up about my chapters- some will be written like the first one. Others might just be one POV, or any number of POVs from 'Mione, Draco, Hannah, George, and Luna. With that said, here's Chapter 2!_

_Diclaimer-Not J.K. Rowling._

Chapter 2-The Unity Project

~O~

It was almost impossible to imagine that a horrific battle had happened in the very building Hermione just crossed over the threshold into. The ornate archways and brilliant corridors were completely restored, and looked even better. After all, Hermione reasoned, the Hogwarts castle was many of hundreds of years old and the new changes made it look even grander.

Eager to actually enjoy this first night back, Hermione searched the crowds for her favorite Weasley. A flash of brilliant red hair became visible through the students and the brown-haired bookworm sought after it calling, "Ginny!"

Eventually the youngest Weasley turned around and grinned, waving. Hermione and Ginny made their way to each other through the thickening crowd and headed to their spot at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

Ginny, it seemed, was eager to talk to Hermione. This fact did not comfort her at all, for the only thing Ginny could possibly want to talk to her about that much was...

"How are you and Ron?", Ginny questioned, "I mean, I know you're sort of, well, yeah, but like, are you ok?"

Hermione groaned inwardly. This was _not _the conversation she wanted to have on the first day of her last year. But this was Ginny, and Ginny was persistent. It would be no use to put it off, and Hermione wouldn't have a moment's peace until she gave in.

"To be completely honest", she started, "I'm feeling horrible. I hate it when Ron and I fight and now we're not together and I doubt we'll ever even be able to talk again. But please, can we talk about this in, say, the common room some other time? I kind of want to enjoy this welcoming feast."

She was shot a sympathetic look from Ginny. "Ok." was the reply she got. The two turned to the front to listen to the sorting hat as a lean red-headed boy quietly slid into the seat next to Ginny.

~O~

George had waited until most of the students had trickled into the Great Hall before heading in and taking the spot on the left side on his little sister. He didn't do this in order to draw attention to him as he would have in the past. Now he did it in order to avoid the hustle and bustle of everyone else and they're less war-affected lives.

Professor-now Headmistress also- McGonagall began to lead the new firsties into the Great Hall. Their mostly amazed and somewhat-nervous faces were lost on George, for he just stared at the table, his light-less blue eyes boring holes into it as he traced a knot in its wood. Soon enough, the sorting hat was placed on its stool and started this year's song.

_The eternal bond of friendship started this school years ago,_

_Four friends with different talents, though each had more to show._

_For Gryffindor's not just brave at heart or reckless through and through,_

_They're also very -generous at what they'd do for you!_

_Hufflepuff, everyone believes, is for the soft and sweet._

_Yet they stayed and helped in battle, loyal 'till the end-what a feat!_

_Ravenclaw has the reputation of being stuck-up and smart._

_But they all have unbelievably big hearts._

_Slytherins, I'm sure you all recall, are "evil, flesh and bone"_

_Yet look where their real loyalties lay, Hogwarts is their home._

_You all have things in common, you're not different as can be,_

_and now the war is finished, so you've really got to see._

_The struggle isn't over, though the battle has been won,_

_for you must learn to work together like the moon works with the sun._

_The four founders stood together once, the time has come again,_

_for the houses to unite and greet each-other as old friends._

_There's much more than spells to learn, so let these words sink in:_

_Come to treat each-other with respect._

_Now let the feast begin!_

On the outside, George kept his expressionless charade, but on the inside, his mind was reeling. What had the sorting hat meant? That he had to befriend Slytherins? Because frankly, that wasn't happening. It was their parents' cause that had killed his brother-his _twin-_his best friend.

And the darned old thing said that the four houses had to work together?...George could see many ways as to where this was going, and he didn't like any of them..

Suddenly, exuberant cheers burst out around him. Some little sandy-haired girl had just been sorted into Gryffindor. George didn't even notice that the sorting had started. He put on a small smile that hardly met his eyes and joined in, applauding every new Gryffindor. But his mind still strayed to the sorting hat's song...

~O~

The final first year(Yemmet, Devin) had finally been sorted(_RAVENCLAW!_) and the mouth-watering feast appeared on the wooden tables. Hermione, who was thinking about inter-house unity, only half-noticed what she was putting on her plate.

_I mean, I'm all for unity_, she thought,_ but those Slytherins? Imagine what would happen if I even _tried_ to talk to them! The Hufflepuffs are rather nice, but I'm not sure about the Ravenclaws; they're all annoyed that I'm in Gryffindor and smarter than them..._

~O~

Luna moved on to dessert, staying clear of the plum pudding_(It's full of wrackspurts, don't want any of them in my head)_.

She turned around, feeling eyes on her. Over at the Gryffindor table, a reddening Neville ginned bashfully. Luna smiled at him and waved. She found it funny that while he was now a brave, war hero, he was still nervous around girls. It was rather cute, actually, according to the thought of Luna.

Headmistress McGonagall loudly cleared her throat. Only a few of the better students(Luna included) paid her any attention. Luna saw her raise her wand to her throat and mouth the word_ sonorous_.

"_May I please have your attention!_", her now-charmed voice echoed around the hall, rendering everyone silent, "_That's better._" she un-charmed her voice.

"Now, I'm sure that most of you, being the curious and/or observant students you are, noticed a rather large new edition to our Hogwarts grounds. These are our white houses, the first and one of the biggest steps of our new inter-house unity program, _The Unity Project_."

~O~

_I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!_, Hermione thought._ I knew that's what all this had to mean! Oooh, I'm excited!_

~O~

George looked up, not feeling the need to hide his look of surprise as nearly everyone in the hall besides Hermione wore the same expression as he. Even though he had an inkling that it would be bad, he now had a large weight in the pit of his stomach. This could only get worse.

"In order to make sure all of you had a suitable learning enviroment so soon after the battle of Hogwarts, there was simply not enough time to restore your dorms."

The weight grew heavier.

"Taking advantage of this otherwise unfortunate event, we decided to push The Unity Project to a new level. Since the dorms are yet to be restored, you will now be living with four other people from your year in the white houses spread out over the grounds. Yes, your year, not your house", she added, due to the revelations dawning on people's faces, "There will be at least one person from each Hogwarts house living with you. Each house has a common room and a specific room for each dorm-mate. There are lists outside of your old dormitories that will tell you the number of the house you will be staying in this year. That is all. Goodnight."

George could only think one thing-_crap._

~O~

_A/N-So, what did ya think? I hope my sorting hat song lived up to whatever expectations you may have had. Please remember to review!_


	3. Rooming With Who?

_A/N-so__rry this is sooooo late, but my internet was down and I had performing arts stuff and crazy schoolwork…excuses, excuses, tsk tsk tsk. Well let's get back to the story. Ready to find out our dear characters' new houses? (:_

**Chapter 3-Rooming With Who?**

~O~

Scraping of benches and shuffling of new school shoes were heard throughout the Great Hall. Draco sat still for a minute, not sure who he wanted to know who he would be living with for the rest of the year. The worst that could happen would be staying with two bloody reckless Gryffindors(obviously the Sorting Hat's song had little effect on him), but then again, imagine two Hufflepuffs! That maximum amount of clueless innocence would, more likely than not, kill him. And two Ravenclaws spewing out worthless knowledge in their know-it-all way wouldn't be pleasant either.

So basically, Draco's biggest hope was that he'd have another Slytherin to be with, even if it was Pansy.

The aristocratic blonde was literally shaken out of his thoughts-Blaise had nudged him in the side. The Zabini heir looked pointedly to the door, silently speaking with Draco, telling him to come- "Hey Draco, I know this situation sucks and all, but are you just going to sit there all night and never find out what your house number is?"

What was the use putting it off?, Draco thought begrudgingly as he got up to follow Blaise to the dungeons.

~O~

For Hannah, the hardest part of this was getting to the front of the crowd out side of the Hufflepuff common room-With her last name being Abbott, Hannah found her house's number quite easily:

**Abbott, Hannah…House Number 27**

Although she already knew what her new house would be, her eyes anxiously scanned the list for her friends' last names. Hannah hardly let herself get her hopes up, and for good reason. Bones, Susan, MacMillan, Ernie, and Finch-Fletchley, Justin all had house numbers that differed from Hannah's. Annoyance and dread filled her as she went away from the list and the crowd. As far as she knew, Hannah was all alone.

~O~

The new piece of parchment threatened to blow out of Hermione's hand and into the wind. Upon the parchment, in the bookworm's handwriting, as her new house's number. As Hermione quickly walked through the grounds to find her new house, she wondered if she would be housed with some of her friends. In a moment of non-Hermione-like thinking, she forgot to check the Gryffindor list for anyone with the same number as hers.

Sighing, she continued on her trek, the shining house numbers getting lower an lower as she made her way down to the lake.

~O~

"Hey Luna!" chorused Neville and Ginny as they made their way over to the peculiar blonde witch. Luna gave a small serene smile as she closed the distance between her and two of her only friends.

"Hello Ginny! H-hello Neville." Luna stuttered out, a faint tinge of pink appearing on her cheeks as he welcomed her in a friendly embrace.

Ginny shot Luna a knowing look as they traveled over the grounds. "So Luna, what's your house number?", the feisty re-head asked.

"Oh, I'm in 27" Luna replied, not failing to notice Neville's face slightly drop at this. Ginny didn't either and shot both of them pitying looks.

"I'm in 11. Neville's in 42." Ginny stated.

"Well, I suppose we'll all be able to visit each other, won't we?" Neville questioned as he put himself back together.

"Yes, I suppose" Luna said as she saw a gleaming 27 on an ornate door not six meters away. She immediately felt bad for having walked past Neville's house without realizing it. Her friends realized why she stopped, the formerly mentioned one also noticing what Luna did-his house was twenty-five houses back.

"I've got to go back to my house, see you later guys!" Neville exclaimed as he ran off in the other direction.

Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed at the retreating figure. Luna turned towards her and said "Well, I've got to go and check out my new dorm.. I promise to come over and see your's later"

Ginny agreed and went off in search of number 11. It wasn't until Luna could barely see Ginny that she turned towards the door and turned the brass handle…

~O~

George quietly slid in through the door of the place he would now be calling home. If anyone was already there, he didn't their attention drawn to him. Luckily, he was the first resident there, so he took some time to look around.

The room he just walked into, which George supposed would serve as the common room, was adorned with a banner from each house. The walls were a light brown, very neutral. There was a big, rustic brick fireplace along the back wall. There was a decent-sized chestnut coffee-table a few feet in front of it, and there were a few rather comfy looking dark brown couches and chairs. Overall, the place looked pretty inviting.

Taking a seat in a single-person chair facing the door, George drifted off into his thoughts. He desperately wished Fred was here to take part in this major change, to help him wreak havoc amongst confused ickle firsties…_Bet you wish you were here too, Gred._ George said in his mind, looking up as if he could see his twin, feel his presence. Of course, someone decided to interrupt him at that moment by opening the door.

"…Luna?"

~O~

_How pleasant,_ Luna thought, _I've always liked those Weasley twins and their pranks…of course there's only one now though…_

"Well, hello, George, looks like we're roommates." she stated taking a seat on the couch across from him. "I suppose it won't be long 'till everyone else shows up. Let's wait for them, shall we?"

~O~

Hermione had expected for some of her roommates to already be in her new white house. What she hadn't expected was stepping over the threshold of house number 27 to find George Weasley and Luna Lovegood casually sprawled out on separate pieces of brown furniture looking at her as if they were awaiting her arrival.

"Umm, hi, you two." she finally managed to get out, her mind racing. Of all people, she had to be live with the older brother of her ex-boyfriend/best friend. _But he isn't like R-ron _that_ much. Surely he wouldn't bring that up_, Hermione tried to reason with herself.

She then turned to Luna, taking in her appearance for the first time since the Battle of Hogwarts. Luna looked so much more grown up, like she had been through enough to last a lifetime. The blonde's eyes now held the darkness of horrible times, and she looked more determined and hardy…and you could see how much she's been through, though she hid it highly well.

George and Luna mumbled similar greetings. Hermione plopped down near Luna on the soft couch and joined in the wait, suddenly truly wondering who on earth the other two roommates would be…

~O~

_Ah, number 27_, Hannah thought, _looks like there's already students in there._ She added when she took note to the warm light streaming from the windows. Taking as much time as she pleased, Hannah walked up to the door. It seemed to be pretty quiet inside.

_Perfect. As if I didn't already have so much pressure put on me from having to live up to the expectations of complete strangers…_

And strangers they weren't. Hannah walked in to find Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood(Hannah mentally glared at the girl, hostile feelings stirring in the pit of her stomach as she remembered the way Neville had looked at her during the welcome feast…), and George Weasley. She knew them, but something didn't seem right…

Not bothering to say hello, just nodding her head in the general direction of the three, Hannah took her own seat, gazing into the fire. Was this how the whole year would be with these people? She had hoped not. Looking at them, Hannah only just realized what was out of place.

Finally deciding to pipe up, she said, "Well, Hermione and George, you two are from Gryffindor, that means only one of the rest of us. I'm in Hufflepuff and…Luna is in Ravenclaw. That means we are one short of our houses, we are missing our Slytherin."

As if on cue, the door swung open and the final member of the house sauntered in, keeping up an indifferent façade. Until the blonde Slytherin stopped and took notice as to who his roommates were.

~O~

Four astonished faces stared back at the even more floored Draco Malfoy. Surprise was etched out across his chiseled aristocratic features, but he hid it quickly. Once he was back under his emotional mask, he assessed the scene before him.

Loony-ahem-Luna Lovegood, was the least surprised face he saw. However, he could tell she hadn't expected this and was eyeing him a bit uneasily. But that was only natural since she _was_ taken prisoner in his house… Hannah Abbott, the Hufflepuff girl, looked slightly confused, along with a hint of fear and a stand-off-ish attitude. _There's something about her though…. _Draco shook off the thought. The next face he turned to was the face of none other than the brains of the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger, the muggleborn(Draco had long since stopped calling her type-it there even was that much importance of the different types- Mudbloods). The outgoing Gryffindor's eyes were lit with anger and weak hatred(Draco smirked at this, he knew she didn't have it in her pure, un-tattered heart to hate) and her tiny fists were clenched as if she wanted to hold back before there was a repeat of what had happened in third year. Even though Granger looked fairly mad, the final person in the room, and the only male to keep Draco company looked absolutely _furious._

George Weasley had his fists clenched like Gryffindor's Princess, but his were shaking from trying to restrain himself. Draco knew the only Weasley twin had good reason and tried not to care, but the horrid feeling of remorse was sneaking its way into the Malfoy heir's conscience. He tried his hardest to ignore it as he saw the tough glint in his darkening blue eyes, a glint that showed a hatred levels stronger than that of Granger's. The fact that someone from _that_ side could openly show that much strong dislike had Draco momentarily taken aback.

McGonagall must've been drunk on fire whiskey when she made the choice to dump him into the same house as these people.

~O~

_A/N-Sooooo, sooooo sorry I didn't get this up earlier! But I have excuses on my page…well anyway, please review! (:_


	4. Misunderstanding?

_A/N- So here's Chapter 4 as promised! Doubt I'll get 5 up today though AND this chapter isn't as long as the last…oh well. But I'm excited! It's gonna start getting interesting after/during the next few chapters(:_

_Disclaimer- Me: Draco, are you mine? _

_Draco: As much as you want me to be, no._

_Me: *pouts* What about everything else in the wonderful world of Harry Potter?_

_Draco: Last time I checked, you weren't J.K. Rowling…_

_Me: You're right…*turns to readers* By the way, sorry I didn't put a disclaimer on Chapter 3..._

**Chapter 4- Misunderstanding?**

~O~

Hannah felt a chill go through her. It had been bad enough(or was it really?) that she had been roomed with Luna the Loon, Gryffindor's Princess/War Hero, AND a possibly emo/depressed Weasley, but must she be tortured further by having to live with a proven _Death Eater? _It just wasn't fair. Also, there was something about him…she started to feel rather unnerved and rid her mind of non-comprehensible thoughts. Quietly shifting on the couch, Hannah thought of something else, and most definitely NOT how awkward this silence was.

~O~

Draco couldn't take the quiet, the tension that was held in it's midst. Yes, the others were probably scared out of their wits(he didn't like it at all, but it would be better that way sometimes) and angry and confused due to his presence, but this wasn't going to be a walk in the park for him either.

They didn't like him. Not just _them, _but EVERYONE. Draco felt like everyone was scrutinizing him, just waiting for an inner bomb to stop ticking off and finally explode, waiting for him to make one more wrong move in his pitiful life so they could cart him off to Azkaban. Maybe they'd put him in a cell with his _dear father._ Yes, it had only been a few hours, but Draco already caught on to this. Why did his mother insist on him going back? And what happened to him standing tall and upholding his pride? And _why on earth_ was he just standing there like a blithering idiot?

~O~

George could barely string the words in his thoughts together. He knew one thing though-they let Malfoy-_Malfoy!-_back into the school, after he became a Death Eater, after he took part in doing You-Know-Who's bidding, after he was associated with the group of people who had killed Fred. George's vision was blurring, and all he could focus on were his fists, clenching and unclenching every few minutes.

He heard someone clear their throat. Looking up, he saw it was none other than Junior Death Eater himself.

"Well," Malfoy began. Everyone in the room held their breaths, and even though George tried to detest the blonde, he felt a little bad when he saw hurt flash over Malfoy's face so fast that if you blinked you would have far missed it, "Might as well not make this year worse than it has to be. Hi."

And with that, George(along with the other three) watched Malfoy head to the seat furthest away from the group and gracefully slide into it, seemingly unaware to the fact that his new roommates had their jaws dropped so low that if they went any lower the floor would have been dented.

~O~

One thought ran through Hermione's head, and certainly had to be running through everyone else's-_What the _bloody _hell was going on?_

This was not just anybody asking this question, this was Hermione Granger. And when Hermione Granger wants to know something, she finds out, no matter how. This time, she just decided to boil over until it poured out of her like water heated on a stove. She flung herself up and off of her seat on the couch and stomped over to Malfoy. Acutely aware of everyone's eyes on her.

She stayed standing not two feet away from Malfoy's chair, arms crossed, until he looked up quizzically at her. That was when she allowed herself to go over the edge.

"Just stop! Stop! Don't give me that bloody-yes, _bloody_- look as if you don't know what's going on! We're all wondering what you're playing at and if you expect us to just sit here while you go and act any way you like without a reasonable explanation! And don't act like this doesn't need an explanation because you're a Malfoy for crying out loud, and this just doesn't add up!"

"Then perhaps I will clear up this little problem for you, Miss Granger. Sit, please." came the loud, crisp voice of Headmistress McGonagall, from, it seemed, thin air.

~O~

Luna was relieved that Headmistress McGonagall was suddenly there. She had an inkling that things were going to get out of control if the old transfiguration teacher hadn't shown up. Draco looked rather relieved, and Hermione shied away to her former seat.

"That's better. Now I suppose that here, not unlike inside of the other houses, you are wondering what's going on. Well I couldn't simply tell everyone all of the details in the Great Hall- I would've lost their attention and who knows who would have actually been able to hear me? Anyway, back to business. I know not you may not be happy with all of your now dorm-mates-"

At this point many glances were set towards Draco, but one particularly hostile one made its way towards Luna. She wasn't very surprised that she was on the receiving end of one of Hannah's looks, though.

"But all of the groups, yours being one of the ones that stands out most in this situation, were put together for a deeper purpose than simply house unity. I expect that by the end of the year, you all will have helped each other cope and become more comfortable with your war experiences."

All five voices started to call out in protest, Hannah even shouting, "You have reached a BIG misunderstanding!", but Headmistress McGonagall shushed them quickly.

"This is not a misunderstanding! The time will come in which you will realize how educated and reasonable this decision was. However, I don't expect this to be within days. Take as much time as you need to become re-acquainted with each other.

"Now, through that door you will find a room with five single-person beds, just like in your old dormitories-yes you will be sleeping in the same room, I do have high trust put in you though, I don't want any problems-and you will each have a dresser. However, you each have your own private room, which has been designed for you and only you, and is unique and associated with what you need. Think of it as a mini-Room of Requirement of sorts, made especially for you, only it's interior will never change. Oh, and no one will be able to come in without your consent.

"For certain purposes, you are only allowed one night a week in your private room, or else, I know, you would spend all of your time in there."

Not even knowing what was to await then on the other side of their doors, the five each begrudgingly admitted what the old professor said was true.

"That is all, now I must be going. There is a problem to deal with in house 19."

With that, Headmistress McGonagall headed out of house 27, muttering, "Oh, yes, Minerva, let's place the Zabini and MacMillan boys together, _and_ Seamus Finnegan. Shouldn't have listened to the ruddy portrait…"

As soon as she left, Luna took in all that McGonagall had said. Of course, being as open-minded as she was, Luna decided to give this a shot. She stood up and asked, "Perhaps we should go and see where we have to sleep…"

It was as though everyone else had been stuck in a dream-like state before she had spoke. Luna chuckled quietly, grimly. Before the war, she would have been acting just like them, stuck in the realm of her mind every waking minute.

~O~

Hannah instantly claimed the bed between the wall and Hermione(even though she could be an annoying, prestigious know-it-all, she was better than the others). After checking to make sure that all of her clothes were in the right dresser, she plopped down on the edge of her bed. As soon as everyone seemed to be doing a similar thing to what she was doing, she piped up, "We all have our private rooms to see, you know."

Luna(of course) added in, "Who's going to go first?"

When it seemed like no one was going to offer(George became a mere outer shell once again after McGonagall left, Malfoy seemed not to care, and Luna wasn't going to answer her own question), Hermione cautiously stood up and said, "I'll go."

Hannah watched as the Gryffindor girl pulled herself up, walked over to the door marked with her name in red and gold, and slipped through, closing the door tightly behind her.

~O~

_A/N-I'm not sure about you, but I'm interested as to what everyone's rooms are going to be. I'm soooooo excited to write Mione's that it isn't even funny. And I kept my promise and uploaded two chapters within 24 hours of each other, so yay! (: Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!_


	5. Hermione's Room

_A/N- So, this was my favorite chapter to write out of these first 5 (:Sorry it's so late, I got banned from my laptop for a bit, and then there's the surprise I was working on. Well, I hope you enjoy(yes, I know that's a short author's note, but whatever)! Oh, also, the Starting Line owns rights to part of this chapter;)_

_Disclaimer: Me: Hey 'Mione, is that Hogwarts, A History?_

'_Mione: Yes, why?_

_Me: Just wondering, I have rights to that book, right?_

'_Mione: *frowns* No, I can't say you do._

_Me: But I have rights to everything else in the Harry Potter series, right?_

'_Mione: Just give up already, you're obviously not J.K. Rowling._

_Chapter 5-Hermione's Room_

~O~

Once the shiny wooden door was firmly shut behind her, Hermione took her first look at her room. Suddenly, her breath was caught in the back of her throat and time seemed to lock itself in place.

In one corner of the rather large, rectangular room, was a soft looking day-bed with a light yellow comforter and orange throw pillows. Right above it was a window with a rustic feel to it, similar like the ones in house 27's common room. Through the window, Hermione could see the moon and the stars twinkling in not only the sky, but the calm surface of the Black Lake, which wasn't all too far away. Next to the bed was a decent-sized bookshelf and desk, both made out of mahogany, like every other wooden piece of furniture in the house.

Even though this was seemingly perfect to the bookworm, it was not this that left her breathless. After all, that was only one measly corner of the room.

The rest of Hermione's private room was transformed to look like…

A dance studio! All along the back wall was a mirror, going from the floor to the ceiling. In the mirror, she could see that the wall on which the door was, there was a ballet barre. 'Mione stepped onto the lightly colored wooden dance floor and walked over to the barre. Running her fingers over the smooth, new wood, she felt tingles of happiness quickly spread through her. She had barely walked into the room, and yet she felt more alive than she had in years.

When she was younger, Hermione saw all of the other girls dancing around on the playground. They looked so beautiful, so at ease. She wanted to feel that way too. So that night, an eager Hermione asked her parents(recalling her parents in her thoughts made her cringe) if she could take ballet lessons. Being their only child, her parents complied to her request. Even though everyone made fun of Hermione, the bookworm in school, at her dance classes, she was Hermione, the graceful ballerina. Her instructor even told her that she was a natural! Finally, Hermione was good at something that made her feel beautiful.

But that was before she was sent off to Hogwarts. Being a witch and all, Hermione couldn't find much time to dance and found herself doing so less and less. The last time she really danced was at the Yule Ball!

Hermione tentatively *developed* her leg up on the barre. She could feel a small strain in the back of her knee, something that never happened back in her studio days. _Merlin, I really need to stretch out more often, _she thought as she brought her right arm up to high fifth. Slowly, bending her back as little as possible, Hermione brought herself forward, stretching over her leg, her hand grazing the tips of her shoes. She slowly came back up and leaned back. Returning to her original position, Hermione sighed contentedly. Through that one simple stretch, she felt the dancer inside of her reawakening. She switched to the other side, putting her left leg up on the barre and repeating the exercise.

Now feeling more reassured and comfortable, she conjured up a pair of ballet flats and slipped them on. Abandoning the barre, Hermione waltzed to the center of the room.

"Music, music, I need music…", she mumbled to herself, "…aha!"

There was a smooth, elegant, black grand piano in the far corner of the room. Hermione let out a very un-Hermione-ish squeal and ran over to it on the tips of her toes. As soon as she sat down, she tried to think of what song to dance to. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she racked her brain for a memory…then she remembered.

With a bright smile on Hermione's face, she slowly started hitting the notes and chords. After only a few sharp or flat notes, the melody flew from the piano, her hands dancing up and down the keys. She then got up and charmed the piano to keep playing the song: Hold On by The Starting Line.

Hermione slowly and gracefully walked on her toes in a circle, coming to the center of the room. Standing in b-plus, she took a deep breath. Her heart gave a leap, and she started to dance.

Starting with simple *balances* and *waltz turns* (to wake up her technique), Hermione glided across the floor, her movements connecting in a very beautiful, fluid way. One glance in the mirror told her that while she would have to work to be as good as she once was, Hermione was still an exceptional, poised dancer.

Knowing the words were about to start, she began the combination she learned years ago. She did a *pas de chat* and a step slide to the left, then two *chene turns* to the right, that flowed flawlessly into a *pencil turn*. Hermione stepped on her left foot into a *first arabesque*. She rolled down off her foot and went into a *chase tour-jete*. She held the ending position and hopped forward on her landing(left) foot.

**Her life was more than mine**

**Like a proud shooting star into the night**

**She crashed through the airwaves and ripped like a knife**

Hermione brushed her right foot from the back to the front, doing a *grand battement* and landing in *b-plus*. She then spun both of her arms counter-clockwise starting from the bottom going up. Then she stepped forward on her right foot and out on her left foot. Hermione's right arm reached out for something she'd never grasp, and her left arm did the same, making it look as though she was in the middle of a tug-of-war game. She then let her upper body circle around, starting from the right, down to the ground, and then up on the left side. Bringing her arms up to *high-fifth*, she arched back a bit.

**It was a bad disease**

**Her searching was over, over**

The chorus of the song came. Now Hermione had lost all her worries and just danced to the music, like she had done many times before, not having to think, but feeling the steps in her soul.

Hermione stepped back on her right, and did the same on her left. Her right leg *developed* front while her hands clasped in front of her. The movement made it look as though she was being pulled forward by some invisible force she was holding on to.

**Hold on to the light that guides you**

She them *developed* her left leg out to the side as her arms fluidly moved in towards her chest, then up(her left arm went up with her left leg) and tilting downwards(her right arm).In one sudden motion, the bookworm dropped to the ground.

**Hold on to the air that cools you**

Turning on the ground to face the back of the room, Hermione took her straightened left leg and brought it counterclockwise from the right, then up and towards the left. Her right leg followed-a *fan-kick* on the ground. Hermione came out of the move, standing in *croise derriere*. Then, she took her left leg and pulled it back, dragging her right leg/foot(which was straight and pointed), and then repeated the same action starting with her right foot.

**Hold on, hold on to me**

The music continued, and Hermione danced to the left, doing *tombe, pas de bourre*, then a *glisade*. Hermione crossed her right leg over her left and did a *cabriole* jump. Her left foot(which was in *tendu* towards the back) did a *rond de jambe* to bring it to the front. To finish this section of the dance, Hermione ran to the right and did a huge *saut de chat*.

Breathing heavily, Hermione grabbed her wand, and with a simple flick, the piano stopped. Luckily, she had brought a flask of water to the bungalow with her.

"_Accio flask._"

As soon as the words were spoken, her metal, orange water flask came flying into her hands. While gulping down as much water as possible, Hermione pondered over her new room. How had the staff known that she would love this? She walked over to her bed, deep in thought. Sitting down on the bed, Hermione gasped, feeling something cool and hard under her.

Standing back up, Hermione teared up as she saw what it was. It was a scrapbook, and on the front cover was a picture of her and her parents. The Gryffindor grabbed it, flopped back down on her bed, and flipped through the pages: her and her parents right after she was born, her first birthday, first day of school, dance recitals, and so on. It was the most wonderful thing Hermione had ever been given. Even though her parents couldn't remember her, she'd never forget the years in which she had been raised by them. Placing it under her pillow, Hermione wondered what the others' rooms were like.

_A/N-Yes, I know, the ending to this chapter is kind of suck-ish. And once again, sorry it's so late, but I DID have to find time to choreograph that dance and then the whole "banned from computer" thing… Well, anyway, hope you enjoyed, and PLEASE take the time to write a review, I would love you forever. What do you think about 'Mione being a dancer? With her always seeming so proper and poised, I think it fits, and after all, the story IS somewhat based off the song White Houses by Vanessa Carlton(If you haven't listened to it yet, go, go, GO!), which is about her years as a dancer. And up next: Draco's room. Hmmm, wonder what that would be…_


End file.
